User blog:Baristar/Original Character Concept - Taiga, the Code Tempest
Taiga, The Code Tempest is my original character that is a custom champion in League of Legends. Abilities Taiga's next 3 basic attack against enemy champion deals bonus physical damage}}, the target for seconds, and beneath the target that last for 20 seconds. |description2= Taiga gains and while on a Tainted Ground. Gash is disabled while on a Tainted Ground. |targeting= Asbu, Connecting Disaster is an on-attack effect with a territorial buff. |damagetype= physical |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = |skill = I |spellshield = will block the component. |additional = * Taiga can proc multiple Tainted Grounds that can overlap each other but effects will not stack each other. }} Taiga slashes in the targeted direction perpendicularly horizontal to her twice, dealing damage. |description2= The first slash deals physical damage while the second slash deals magic damage. |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype=mana |target range = | }} |projectile = false |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = area of effect |targeting ='Dividing Morality' is a linear area of effect. |additional = |skill =Q }} Taiga empowers her next basic attacks for 4 seconds, increasing her and enhanced her basic attack damage. |description2=For the whole duration, whenever Taiga auto-attacks a unit, she herself in front of the target unit. |description3= Movement-impairing abilities will prematurely end Death's Pose. |leveling= }}}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |projectile = nonprojectiletrueactivepoppy |targeting='Death's Pose' is a self-buff. |additional= |skill=W }} Taiga her blades for 3 seconds, reducing all incoming damage by a percentage. |description2 = If Stillness is used, Taiga can activate ' Strife' within 3 seconds. |description3 = |leveling= }} |targeting = Stillness is a self-targeted buff. |spellshield = |additional = }} Taiga unsheathes her blade and brandished it around her, temporarily become immune to crowd control and to all damage taken for a and immediately end ' Stillness'. |description2 = Taiga is healed for the damage taken during the immunity. |description3 = |targeting = Strafe is a self-targeted buff. |spellshield = |additional = Strafe will not auto activate if Stillness duration expires. }} Taiga slams one of her blade downwards, removing all disables on her while creating a beneath her that last for 4 seconds. |description2= Taiga and all of her allies gains damage reduction while enemy units are while on a Sacred Ground. All champions on the Sacred Ground are immune to all disables except . |description4= |cooldown = |targeting= Immaru, Exhilarating Peace is a point-blank, area of effect. |effect range= |leveling = |damagetype= |spelleffects = |spellshield = |cost=100 |costtype=mana |additional = * Immaru, Exhilarating Peace can be cast while Taiga is disabled by enemies but will not remove any active , or (only future applications). * Immaru, Exhilarating Peace will not bypass any allied disables ( ' , ). *Abilities with debuff components ( , , ) will not be negated by Immaru, Exhilarating Peace (only their crowd control ones). }} Quotes Hide= |-| Show= Champion Select ;Pick *Take heed for harm shall befall you. ;Ban *Retreat is a wise choice. Upon Starting a Game *Do your best! *Don't ever try to stop me! Attacking *Haah!!! *Take this! *Take heed. *Such nostalgic feeling. *Crush their souls! *Charge! *Fight! *Raise your weapons and point them to me! *This is not enough. *It will be over, soon. Movement *Lead me to battle. *Send them a message. *Destruction awaits for them. *Here I come. *Vanquish their hopes. *They will feel my contempt for them. Joke Taiga connects her blade, before it overloads with energies and explodes immediately in front of her and throwing her away. *I was just curious on how – ouch! *I heard if you do it like this, it would be so pow – yikes! *Hmmm, I wonder – ahhhh no, not again! Taunt *Turn back and take heed with my warnings or face my *brutal consequences. *I see your future and its bloody worse. *Are you worthy to face me? *Let’s kill this time now. *I’m warning you ... I can’t control my these blade perfectly and you might be killed on the spot. *I’m feeling worst, so be careful. *At least survive at the tip of my blade. ;Taunt *We face once more, dark warrior. *Your blade should not exist in this world, no, this *dimension itself. *I can spell ‘calamity’ on your face, forsaken one. *The embodiment of the war itself, in front of me. ;Taunt *I foresee all weapons that are about to touch, and yours is humming with death. ;Taunt *Tell me, am I the worthy opponent you are looking for? ;Taunt *I see that you have mastered the art of harmony. Why bother fight if you are complete? *Your sense of balance made me feel envious. *If we are not in battle, you should teach me that power of tranquillity. ;Taunt *You are beyond broken, just like your blade. ;Taunt *Aye, such sword calling you a man of justice but fear not, you only made me laugh! ;Taunt Aspect/s, Ascended, or Cosmic Being/s. *Don’t give me crap, humankind’s fate is not a thing you control. *Stop giving false advice to man! You know that they can live on their own, besides you are the reason why these conflicts arise. Upon Killing an Enemy Champion *Die! *Rest quickly. *You earned your peace. *You have proven yourself. *At least, you have glimpse the power of my blade. *Just promised a swift death. ;Killing *Seeing how it corrupts the soldiers, I swear to myself to end these uncontrollable weapons of destructions. *The air around me seems to lighten up, the feeling of destruction quickly disappears. *I emerged victorious, dark one. *War should be over now, at least. Upon Casting Division of Morality *Begone! *I divide. *Separation of the soul and body. *Instant astral! *Do you feel your mind vanquished? Upon Casting Death's Pose *Dance with me! *Strike a pose! *Move that body! *Do not rely on your weapons but rather on the flow of your body. Upon Casting ' Expedite' *Resolute! *Strike harder! *Try me now! Upon Casting Immaru, Exhilarating Peace *Make peace not war! *We should talk often. *Feel the euphoria flowing in you! *Drop your weapons immediately. Recall *Stalling is not a thing for me. *Retreat is a wise choice, indeed. *I treat myself as a warrior, not as a god. Biography Hide= |-| Show= Female |render = Baristar_Tiger.jpg |birthplace = Unknown |race =Spirit |residence = Unknown (No Fixed Abode) |occupation = Unknown }} A powerful swordsman who forsake identity, wields the twin blades of darkness and light and wanders through time and space. Arriving at the world of Runeterra, she must find her own strength and resolve among these lands of power and might. With the destructive force behind those cursed blade, rather than cower in fear, she doesn’t hesitate to strike down opponents who will try to harm her. |-| Darkness and Light= The darkness of the night And the burning light in sight, The stillness of silence The darkness and loneliness. A whisper of the world to come Where day and night cross as one, A glimmer of light And a brush of the night. All around, Silence is a sound Where living souls Dressed in cloaks of darkness Travel through the midnight hours And hide away in the morning mist, Giving way to the flame That radiates with such warmth, As the souls return to the light. Day and night, Dark and light, All are one, As the whisper of silence Touches the heart Of the flickering flame! '' ::::::::::::::'- Darkness and Light''' ::::::::::::::'' by Linda May Fox'' Copyright Note: the Picture in Darkness and Light is not mine |-| Caught in the Storm= Caught in the Storm Peace. That’s what Taiga knew for Millenia, after drifting into the nothingness. She was satisfied of it, there’s nothing for her to see, feel or hear. She was glad of it. But this time it is different. She opened her eyes once again. Sounds of clashing metals, vicious war cries and destructive explosions erupt the air. Awful mixture of blood and awful chemicals lingers in the atmosphere. All around her are mountain of corpse partially covered in the battered dust as her eyes danced around. Some of them are decaying. Taiga realized she was in the middle of an ongoing war. She felt horrified for a while but then she immediately steeled herself. These things does not scare her as she thought. An unknown soldier, who was about to charge into somewhere, stops when he spotted her. Taiga noticed him and studied his feature for a moment. He was wearing a blood-tainted armor with an insignia unknown to her. His expressionless face behind the helmet is matted with blood. “Those eyes.” Taiga noted. It was bloodshot and hungers for damnation and glory. He was gripping his swords tightly. Taiga reached for the air and a sinistrous black jets of energy shoots in the air, slowly formed and takes solid in her palms. The man is eager to slay her and she doesn’t like it a bit. When the black sword fully formed in her hands, the man abruptly paused for a while, surprised at the capability of this mere mortal girl. The man advanced at her quickly, while raising his sword, intending to end the life of the girl. Taiga simply swerved away and the sword caught nothing but the dust and implanted itself on an open ground. The soldier grits his teeth with all his might, to pull his sword away from the ground but it was too late. Taiga swings her blade with ease, blasting away the soldier down the ground, unmoving but not dead. She doesn’t intend to end the life of the soldier, unlike him. Two more soldiers notices her actions and are now approaching her. Like the previous soldier, Taiga can feel their aura of carnage. She raises her free arm once and a flowing force made of ancient magic fills her palm until it extends, fashioning itself into a white blade. One of the soldiers with a spear stained with the blood of his enemies, comes charging right in front of her, extending his spear towards Taiga. With one flick of her hand, Taiga manages to destroy the spear before the soldier came tumbling down. She eventually hit the fallen soldier with dull end of her blade with enough force to knock him unconscious. Two more soldiers appeared, then another, and another, until Taiga was surrounded with dozens of them with an air of menace. All of them filled with agitation. Taiga closes her eyes and heaves slowly while raising the white blade in front of her. She chants some indescribable words, which seems to echo with every syllable even in the loud cries of the war. All of the soldiers charges at her, intending to stop whatever she was doing and end her life. Taiga slams her white blade down the ground, implanting it halfway and releasing pure cosmic energies that engulfs the feet of the mad warriors. All of the soldiers are startled, they are expecting expecting pain from this mysterious mage but they found themselves kneeling down for somewhat reasons and then, they weep. The cosmic energies kept on releasing, covering the soldiers half of their bodies as they cried and dropped their weapons unexpectedly.They can’t move. They know that they are not in pain, but they feel something which awake their hearts. They feel perfect harmony in their body, and their minds are filled with happy thoughts and memories instead of the horrors of the wars. The feeling of carnage strongly diluted as what Taiga noted. They completely fell down, drunk with ecstatic feeling and good will. Their face are now filled with emotions and some of them are even smiling beyond the doubt. Taiga pulls her blade up, the aura of malice completely disappeared, even if they are in the midst of war and Taiga smiled for the first time at the result. Taiga once again frowned. She felt a strong feeling of bloodlust once more but increased to tenfold. It seems someone or something is approaching and she’s not happy about it. The appeared out of the disturbed dust that surround them. It was the awful thing she has ever seen; its body is covered in bloody suit of armor complete with a tattered wings, horns on its head extending and twirling with sharpness and the thing is wielding with , emanating with bloodlust aura. It was frowning too and not happy on what the girl is doing. With one flick of the , it springs with life and twitches. Taiga prepares herself. She knew this man, or thing or whatever it is, is completely dangerous and maybe the reason the soldiers are mad. Taiga skips, brandishes her twin blade around like she was dancing. The blocks her attack, releasing sparks of twisted energy. The takes the offense now, and swings the with graceful movements. Taiga parries it and strikes back, only to be met with the sword. This fight goes on several hours. Taiga and the does not even feel any exhaustion. Taiga realizes that they are somewhat equal, unlike the soldiers, and she also knew this will not end like that. The is visibly frustrated because of what Taiga did to the . Taiga does not want to extend this fight any longer and eventually empowers her black blade and she can feel again once more... The essence of destruction, the heart of disaster, and the feeling of annihilation. All came to her at once and the black blade crackled with dark energies. The notices it and quickly toward her and raises its sword, its demonic wings spreads out and his quickly extends. Taiga glances once more at the twisted figure before she closes her eyes, in order to focus her potential. Her black blade crackles once more and she quickly brandishes it. The blade releases a large wave of chaotic energies, destroying everything along the way. The force was too much that the dust recedes violently away, clearing away all corpse and soldiers alike from her from tremendous distances. Taiga opens her eyes and blinks once more and scans her surrounding. She realizes that she created a large crater and she was in the middle of it. The presence was no longer there. Taiga doesn’t care whether the figure is alive or not. What matters to her is that she is alone once more and peace is slowly coming to her. |-| Category:Custom champions